Sexual Education
by Horaizon
Summary: Tratando de convencer a dos protestantes de su idealidad sexual. hohohohoho


**Heme aquí, con otro de mis fics fangirlescos. Y faltan mas, no se preocupen. Este lo tenia escrito hace un tiempecito pero le faltaba arreglarlo mas el final y bueno, decidí terminarlo y subirlo. Me encanto como quedo la verdad, pero os permítame explicaros alguito: Aquí, Yui tiene la misma vida que tuvo en La Sobrina de Orochimaru, a excepción del romance con el Uchiha, acá, obviamente jamás sucedió y tiene la misma personalidad, etcétera. Estoy segura que sin explicar esto ustedes hubieran comprendido inmediatamente. Bueno, disfruten…**

**Sexual Education**

No tenia la intención de discutir y la presencia de Yui disminuía a cero su pequeño estimulo de objetar algo con coherencia para sorprender a todos, incluso si solo eran Naruto, Yui y el.

La repetida escena de Naruto diciendo que era su amigo íntimo y lo quería de vuelta, era presente ante aquellos escombros hechos por la atroz pelea reciente entre Sasuke y Danzou.

Yui se aguantaba con auto eficiencia las ganas de sacar su sarcasmo a flote pero Sasuke la castigaría por ello mas tarde, por fin conocía al tan mencionado Naruto Uzumaki, tan adorable y calido de presenciar y no podía siquiera hacer un pequeño chiste en contra de Sasuke y es que no podía evitar dar tantas vueltas a inmenso cariño y ambición por parte del joven rubio con la vuelta a Konoha por parte de Sasuke. ¿Qué tanto sufrimiento causo el despiadado Sasuke en el pobre joven?

Y fue entonces cuando Yui se acercó al círculo que ambos jóvenes formaban para introducirse sin escrúpulos al ambiente receloso.

- Naruto, soy Yui, amante de Sasuke, es un placer. – se presentó con una sonrisa quien gracias a su estatura le adorno perfectamente dando la apariencia de ser totalmente adorable.

Se exaltó y por un momento sintió una punzada.

- ¿Amante? – repitió Naruto afónico, suspicaz.

Yui sonrío sarcásticamente orgullosa. Naruto estaba severamente preocupado, física y sentimentalmente por este sujeto portador del Sharingan. Sasuke permanecía en silencio esperando el otro ataque de Yui.

- No, solo soy… - dijo dubitativa. – No se que soy para el, pero nunca lo dejo en paz. – concluyó dibujando una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios lo cual calmo al confundido Naruto.

- Oh, ya veo…

- Si, Naruto y cuéntame, ¿Por qué tanta desesperación? – preguntó con sumo interés.

Naruto permaneció en silencio para pensar en una respuesta clara pero luego dijo:

- Es mi mejor amigo. – contestó seriamente.

- ¿Ah, si? Entiendo… - dijo graciosamente, disimulando su sarcasmo. - ¿Lo quieres, no?

- Si. – respondió en seguida, mostrando su seguridad.

- ¿Mucho?

- No sabría explicar, pero mas que eso.

- Yui, cállate. – ordenó Sasuke colmado de la paciencia, quería estrangularla lentamente. Estaba conciente que ocasionaba cizaña y que le era dificultoso deducir sus planes.

Yui fulminó con malicia a Sasuke.

- Pues, Sasuke también, Naruto, lo único que es muy débil para admitirlo, es muy sentimental.

El rubio no supo porque pero se sonrojo y se cohibió levemente, Sasuke se sobresalto, miro a Naruto, luego a Yui y permaneció inmóvil con enojo interior.

Yui daba paseitos alrededor de ambos, examinando cada expresión, movimiento o ruido.

- Pero, Naruto, yo opino que cuando amas algo debes dejarlo libre. ¿Por qué no haces eso con Sasuke? – preguntó deteniéndose esta vez en frente de Naruto con expresión serie e interesada.

- Lo haría pero no puedo permitir que haga cosas malas.

- Entiendo… - dijo llevando una mano a la mandíbula, como si estuviera tramando algo. – Naruto, amas a Sasuke. – dijo una vez volvió de su ensimismamiento, sobresaltando a ambos jóvenes. – Lo amas, por eso lo quieres de vuelta tan a duras y aunque tengas tantos amigos y tantas distracciones, siempre que tienes tiempo de despejar tu mente, Sasuke aparece en ella inundándola completamente. – recitó con ojos serios y fijos en los azules dilatados y rostro sonrojado de Naruto. – Pues lo mismo sucede con Sasuke, es lo mismo, Naruto, no te sientas excluido, el te ama. – dijo esta vez con una sonrisa dulce pero maliciosa.

Sasuke estaba afónico pero Naruto no hacia diferencia.

- Ahora entiendo el papel de Sakura Haruno en todo esto… - continúo. – Me tome la libertad de investigar a fondo tu vida, Uchiha, discúlpame. – se disculpó sin sentimiento alguno, mostrando sarcasmo, dirigiéndose visualmente a Sasuke. – Cuando eran más jóvenes se enamoró torpemente de Sasuke, tanto que no pudo olvidarlo hasta que Naruto volvió de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya-senin y quedo tan perpleja ante el cambio que Naruto dio tanto física como mentalmente que ahora esta colada por el y Naruto como ama tanto a Sasuke no cree ni media palabra sentimental que esta le dedique. – dijo asintiendo pero a la vez penetrando en la mirada de ambos chicos. – Y ahora, Sasuke… - tarareómientras suspiraba con aire teatral. – Comenzó como un chico indiferente y frío pero mientras pasaba el tiempo, hacia misiones con el grupo 7, su corazón se fue derritiendo hasta que cierto encuentro con su hermano mayor lo despertó y quiso mas su venganza en contra de el. Peleó con su mejor amigo quien ama con todo su corazón – hizo énfasis en estas últimas palabras - y se marchó de la aldea con Orochimaru y desde entonces ha fingido indiferencia ante los sentimientos de Naruto hacia el, sin embargo ha tenido varias oportunidades de matarlo y como muestra de su rencoroso, profundo y apasionado amor, no lo hizo y ahora que descubrió la verdad de su hermano, esta confundido. La verdad es que Sasuke es alguien en quien se puede influir fácilmente, es sensible. Un vivo ejemplo es la influencia de las palabras de Madara para hacer que Sasuke sintiera tanto rencor por Konoha y quisiera destruirla luego de la muerte de su hermano ante sus ojos.

Un silencio rotundo, inaudito para romper, hizo su aparición entre los tres jóvenes. Sasuke tanto como Naruto estaban turbados al escuchar el relato de sus vidas contado por otra persona quien para Naruto era una total desconocida y para Sasuke no era más que una entrometida. Todo era cierto, despistando algunas alteraciones sentimentales, pero lo era. A flote, Naruto examinaba aquellas palabras, buscándole la certidumbre y tratando de apaciguarse con ellas.

- Ambos están segados. Sasuke por su rencor y odio, inundando sus sentimientos hacia Naruto con actividades cínicas y Naruto con lo de ''salvarlo''. – apuntó una vez mas para la perplejidad de ambos oyentes.

El silencio reino una vez más. Yui se sintió más que incomoda, enojada al darse cuenta que ni Naruto ni Sasuke tenían nada inteligente que decir, pues quería que se negaran, por supuesto para continuar ocasionando cizaña y retorciendo sus mentes.

- ¿Acaso no dirán nada? – dijo con cautela pero desafiante. – Saben que se aman. – hizo una torcedura de boca como si lo que dijera fuera completamente evidente.

Sasuke quería ignorarla pero no podía, tenia la oportunidad de acabar con esto en sus manos y decidió aprovecharla.

- Es cierto. – dijo con fingida indiferencia, tan peculiar en el, sorprendiendo a los demás espectadores. – Consideré a Naruto mi mejor amigo, pero esta claro que eso se acabó hace un largo tiempo, si no, no hubiera dejado a Konoha tan fácilmente y no, no lo quiero… de esa forma que dices, es… asqueroso. – culminó casi en una mueca enojada pero con disgusto.

Yui se enfureció hasta los pelos.

- ¿Dices que es _asqueroso_? – exclamo notablemente enojada, controlando sus fuerzas por lanzarse hacia Sasuke y desgarrarle la vida misma. – Que estas diciendo cuando ni tu mismo sabes cual es tu orientación sexual. – se calmó y culminó con triunfante aura.

Aquello fue un golpe, si, un golpe fuerte, peor que cuando Orochimaru lo maldijo con su marca, peor que cuando activo por primera vez su Amaterasu. Su corazón punzo de forma frenética, como si millones de púas se le clavaran en la carne.

Naruto quería participar en la charla pero decidió esperar la reacción y respuesta de Sasuke.

- Eso va para ti también, Naruto. – aclaró Yui, dedicándole una mirada atrevida al nervioso Naruto. – Ninguno de los dos tiene derecho a objetar nada sobre el tema de sexualidad ya que jamás se han dedicado a pensar en ello, por ende no están seguros por que sexo les atrae mas, aunque para mi esta mas que claro.

- Yo quiero a Sasuke, tal vez… tal vez, lo ame, pero… - dijo Naruto vacilante, dudoso, temeroso, intimidado, rehaciendo las palabras patentemente en su cabeza, organizándolas con relevancia para expresarlas de modo que la coherencia y certeza fueran claras y explicitas. – No creo que me atraiga… sexualmente…

- ¿Y eso como tu lo sabes? – interfirió Yui, cortante, interesada, atrevida, intuyendo en la mente de Naruto, pero también en la de Sasuke. – Nunca lo has pensado de esa forma hasta ahora, según deduzco.

Naruto no supo que decir pues era cierto, jamás había pensando en su sexualidad hasta ahora y estaba dudoso, no sabia que pensar aunque trataba de llenarse la mente hostilmente con pensamientos positivos y placenteros. Sasuke por otro lado se sentía igual, cohibido ante semejante juicio.

- Supongo que piensan en uno del otro al menos una vez al día, eso es algo, saben, bastante diría yo. – con un ademán, permitía asombro en los ojos de Naruto y Sasuke. – Vamos, Naruto, mira a Sasuke. – le dijo mientras se acercaba a el y lo tomaba de la mandíbula para hacer que observara en dirección al manifestado portador del Sharingan.

Sintió miedo y si, nervios ante aquellas dos miradas, lo observan de arriba abajo con descaro. Quiso moverse o escapar pero si cometía aquello lo catalogarían como cobarde el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, Naruto se vio obligado a verle y si, concordó que tenia un cuerpo… muy, bastante atrayente, casi demasiado, tal vez… _¡No! ¿En que estaba pensando?_ Era su mejor amigo, no podía poseer… deseos sexuales hacia el y siendo menos los dos del mismo sexo, no, no no. Pero… esa piel blanca y sedosa, centellante al descubierto de aquel sol intenso y esos pectorales y pecho bien formado, adornado de cicatrices por todo el cuerpo debido al arduo entrenamiento y peligrosas acciones, Sasuke parecía inánime, una hermosa figura intocable pero insaciable.

¡Lo estaban transformando, más bien, frustrando!

Apartó la mirada enseguida, sonrojado y con enojo casi fingido.

- ¿Qué viste? – preguntó Yui al fin.

Era obvio que Naruto no iba a responder por lo que Yui se vio obligada a sacarle la respuesta mediante indagación.

- ¿Piel blanca? ¿Sedosa tal vez? ¿Ojos negros y filosos? ¿Pecho al descubierto? ¿Cicatrices que parecían ser adornos? ¿Una capa de sudor que daba impresión de ser parte del lujo? ¿Algo sexy? – presionó en la poca resistencia de Naruto, dejándolo sin habla y por un momento sintió que perdía la respiración. Que embarazoso resultaba ser aquella escena para ambos.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de ocasionar un sello en Yui para acabar con ella pero con agilidad y destreza lo esquivo casi insultante, además Naruto inconcientemente se opondría. Y fue así que hizo su llegada el turno de Sasuke. Dejo a Naruto en su perplejidad al otro lado de los escombros que ligeramente los dividían y se acerco a Sasuke palpando su estomago tonificado varias veces. Quiso pegarle pero se obstruyo su mente confundida.

- Uchiha, eres muy sexy, debo admitirlo. – dijo con picardía. – Pero eso no justifica que tú no lo seas, _Naruto-kun_. – agregó el _–kun _para que así sonara mas seductor. – Incluso tienes el don de ser adorable pero en el fondo eres despiadado. Para serte sincera quisiera acostarme contigo algunas cinco o quien sabe cuantas veces, pero quisiera. – dijo casi en tono burlón sobresaltando y avergonzado totalmente a Naruto.

Despertaba en el, sensaciones desconocidas y lugares internos que dormían placidamente pero ahora llegaba el momento de su añorado despertar. Sasuke sentía vergüenza, enojo, furia, todo ligado en su débil corazón y en aquella humillante escena. Cuantas ganas de dar uso a su afilada espada tenia en aquel momento, ganas inmensas y ahogantes. Por un momento casi la desenvainaba y daba dirección a la garganta tierna de Yui pero se oprimió íntimamente.

Miró a Sasuke con lujuria abrumante.

- Ahora, Sasuke, mira a Naruto.

Dirigió una observación fugitiva a Yui, intentando comunicarle ''Muérete''. Pues incuestionablemente Sasuke no miraría a Naruto siendo esta una orden de Yui por lo que Yui acumulo sus fuerzas y tomo con agilidad al pelinegro obligándole a obedecerle, un leve quejido de dolor se hizo presente abriendo legiblemente las heridas recientes.

Lo miró y confirmó el cariño que había o sintió o siente o lo que sea por el. Estaba allí debatiéndose entre su cuerpo y mente y aquella acosadora mirada ahora por parte del vulnerable Sasuke ante el agarre de Yui. Ojos azules, cabello rubio, comisura de labios confundida, expresión relajada pero descompuesta, todo descifraba la peculiar personalidad de Naruto Uzumaki. Recordó sus momentos felices con el y casi lloraba siendo el ciertamente tan débil en referencia a sentimientos. Sintió por unos instantes que Naruto hizo lo mismo ya que su rostro se había iluminado levemente en ternura y no supo si fue reflejo de la luz pero lo vio sonreír, si aquella sonrisa que hacia que todo iría bien, que todo estaba bien, que el lo tenia todo a cargo, que… corriera hacia el, a regocijarse en sus brazos.

¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Estaba delirando, tan rápido?

Sutilmente soltó el cabello de Sasuke y desapareció en los escombros dejando a ambos shinobis confusos, incómodos y calientes. Lo hizo a propósito para que de esa manera meditaran más y más, torturándose a si mismos cuando la verdad era que se encontraba en algún lugar de allí, muy pendiente a lo que sus cuerpos hicieran. Y que molesto era que una adolescente de baja estatura aparentemente una lindura, los pusiera de esa forma. Callados esperaron al regreso de Yui quien apareció de la nada otorgada del terreno fértil, en el centro de ambos.

- Homosexuales, ambos, o si prefieren, gays. – otro golpe atroz en la cara de los chicos.

El plan de Yui había funcionado a la perfección. Los había sorprendido con dialectos y relatos coherentes sobre sus vidas, abundantes en certeza ganándose su confianza inesperada, luego atacaría de forma sorpresiva, los haría dudar y por ultimo tormentar. Dudar de la sexualidad es algo tan fácil como elegir una prenda para vestir, tan solo necesitas dialogar con palabras elocuentes sorprendiendo y adulando el espectador para así entrar en su mente suavemente y por ultimo, influir en su vida en un dos por tres. Y quien mejor que ella para abrirle los ojos a alguien, lo hacia sin censura y rápidamente, por supuesto el sarcasmo y seguridad en si misma no puede faltar, para eso una pizca de auto adulación es suficiente. Y su papel allí se tornaba trascendental, por suerte este caso había resultado sencillo ya que eran amigos íntimos pese a los preámbulos que su relación tan amplia previamente poseía. Concluyó con que el carácter de Naruto es mas fuerte y Sasuke, pues… toda una maquina sexual. Ya podía imaginárselos acurrucados, tocándose el uno con el otro, con sus… _Cálmate, Yui, concéntrate._

No obstante, era conciente de la incomodad en los chicos pero era común al momento de descubrirse a si mismo mediante una personalidad no identificada quien jugaba ser ella. Lo importante en ese preciso y crucial momento era mantener a los chicos en sus mentes, cerrados en que su sexualidad era otra cuando _siempre_ estuvieron seguros de que funcionaba al revés.

- No puedes tan solo decirnos que somos… _gays_, cuando… no sabes nada. – dijo Sasuke ya enojado y cansado.

- ¡Uchiha, ya, por favor! Acéptalo de una buena vez. – exclamó haciendo que Sasuke se volteara hacia ella. – Lo amas, es tu única salvación y hasta ahora, lo único que te ha hecho sonreír. Vi tu rostro cuando lo miraste, tus ojos brillaron. – ante aquel comentario, Sasuke se estremeció. Naruto sonrío por dentro y se tapo los labios para ocultar su asombro y felicidad. Sasuke explotó en rojas mejillas.

La primera vez que veía a Sasuke sonrojado. Ganó. Mil puntos de cien a Yui.

**K.O.**

Yui río casi a carcajadas pero de inmediato disminuyó el ruido y se ocultó el rostro con su largo cabello.

- Desgraciados. – maldijo Sasuke por lo bajo, enojado, furioso, avergonzado. – Eso no explica nada.

- Claro que lo hace. – dijo de inmediato Naruto, para la sorpresa de Yui y de Sasuke. Ambos abrieron muy bien los ojos al ver que Naruto por fin se acercaba a Sasuke tan decidido que Yui casi explotó como toda una fan enloquecedora. – Sasuke, ya no me importa nada. Yui tiene razón, te amo.

- CAYÓ NARUTO! – pensó Yui, mas bien vocifero con adrenalina por dentro, con irresistible emoción. Era como si presenciara todo un drama amoroso.

Sasuke quedo inerte ante el agarre de manos de Naruto. La mirada decisiva e inquietante que poseía en aquellos instantes lo dejó completamente noqueado.

- No me importa como le llamen, pero si, te amo de todas las formas, Sasuke. – continuó.

Sasuke no supo que decir, tan solo sintió miedo y lo comenzó a pensar recónditamente cuando…

- Naruto… - dijo afónico.

Fue tarde para cuando se dio cuenta del silencio previo de Naruto y mirada contrariada todo este tiempo. Lo estaba pensando claramente. Consideró que fue rápido llegar a una conclusión, tan… sorpresiva pero si fue tan precoz, era porque ya algo dentro de su corazón tenia guardado. ¿Y por que hablaba en singular? También se sentía raro pero no quería perder ante las cizañas provocadas por Yui, aunque era claro que estaba perdido.

- Ya, Sasuke. ¿Acaso dudas tanto de tu hombría que crees que dejaras de ser hombre por amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo? – abofeteó una vez mas, sin manos, la resistencia de Sasuke.

Su corazón latía a millón y si, estaba nervioso por el agarre y ojos de Naruto y toscos, pero ciertos, comentarios de Yui.

Se acabó, decidió acabar con eso de una vez por todas, no permitiría que jugaran con el de esa forma, de todas formas, _¿Qué mierdas…?_ Desprendió su mano de la de Naruto y con vehemencia se fue de allí, caminando a la deriva sin voltear, con pasos furiosos. Toda la escena y toda la cosa… le pareció disgustante, incomoda, ¡Que se habían aprovechado de él, carajo!

Bueno y Yui no tardo en dirigirle una mirada al rubio quien rápidamente descifró para que fuese a buscarlo. Se escuchó como Sasuke se negaba y forcejaba para que lo dejase ir, pero Naruto insistía. Se escucharon quejidos de sorpresa, furia y luego nada. Accedió de alguna forma.

Naruto y Yui hicieron un pacto que consistía en que los acompañara por un tiempo, por supuesto Sasuke no tenia idea de esto, ni tampoco que Yui continuaría interponiéndose en su camino por lo que tardo en reponerse. Naruto aprovechó para discutir todo lo que había hecho por el mientras Sasuke le decía que jamás se lo había pedido y demás. Pero todo valió la pena. Una noche, bastante fría, en la propiedad del Uchiha, Yui aunque no era bienvenida allí, por igual Naruto, descubrió a Naruto colándose en la habitación del propietario mientras este dormía o parecía dormir. Varios susurros molestos, luego quejidos y luego… luego… jadeos por parte de Sasuke. Así fue como Naruto se deshizo de su desesperado deseo sexual desde que compartía el techo con Sasuke y este concluyó su idealidad sexual.

Yui los felicitó al día siguiente con notoria adrenalina fanática. Naruto se mostraba cariñoso y posesivo ante el pelinegro y este… moría en vergüenza. Pronto Sasuke se había olvidado de tomar venganza por un asunto que le parecía muy lejano y cuando se acostumbro a tener el ser que siempre ha amado tan cerca, lo perdió. Si, por culpa de ese mensaje proveniente de la aldea de Konoha reclutando su presencia inmediata. Naruto se ausentó por tres meses, pero no sin antes asegurarle a su amante que volvería para despedazarlo en sus brazos. Y es que lo amaba tanto que no podía siquiera expresarlo. Cuando llegó a Konoha todos se preguntaban que mosca le había picado por mostrarse tan risueño últimamente, hasta que un día no pudo aguantarse las ganas de expresar su felicidad ahogante y le contó todo con puntos y comas a Kakashi, su sensei de por vida. Kakashi quedo perplejo pero casi lloraba ante relato que rompía las barreras de dos adolescentes atados a la oscuridad de la venganza y guerra, llevándolos a las ventanas del amor y lujuria, amor prohibido. Felicitó a Naruto pese a lo sorpresivo que resultaba ser, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sintió que hablar sobre homosexualidad era lo más común en esos días mas que tenía el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha en medio. Prometió guardarlo en secreto y Naruto no dudo en sus palabras por lo que pudo andar despejado.

Kakashi interiormente comenzó a meditar sobre la relación de Naruto y Sasuke desde que tubo conciencia de su presencia significativa.

- _Ahora que lo pienso… Si que califican como gays._ _¿Por qué tardaron tanto en darse cuenta? _

No, ni el lo entendía.

Concluyeron cuatro meses y las misiones y reproches por parte de Tsunade cesaron dejándole un tiempo libre de algunos cuatro días. Tubo que explicarle su delicada situación ya que tubo que anunciar que se ausentaría por unos días para no ocasionar suburbios en la aldea nuevamente. No le explicó del todo explícitamente pero Tsunade se lo tomó de la forma mas sorpresiva a vista de Naruto. Se sonrojo y alentó con furor al pelirrubio animándolo a quedarse al menos dos semanas en la propiedad del Uchiha, ya que la situación había dado aquel grandioso giro, sintió que la existencia de Sasuke ya no era mas una amenaza. Incluso aprobó que lo trajera a la aldea y que ella misma, le construiría una casa para ambos, pero sin obstruir varios reglamentos, por supuesto.

Tsunade le confirmó que el tiempo límite era de diez días ya que si seguía desapareciendo siempre que tenía tiempo libre, los demás en la aldea comenzarían a preocuparse y a indagar sobre el tema, principalmente cierta pelirosa curiosa. También le avisó que lo mandaría a buscar si cualquier situación exigía su presencia, aunque trataría de sustituirlo rápidamente con alguien en turno. Sin mas preámbulos partió a las propiedades del Uchiha y…

Se encontraba con un favorable yukata azul, desarreglado. El pecho se le era visible y cuando se estiraba sus muslos probaban la intemperie. Estaba desplayado en la sala de estar de su propia casa mientras se abanicaba con un abanico de mano, muy bien decorado. Se escuchó un ruido en la puerta y lo ignoro. ¿Quién lo podría visitar de todos modos? De repente, abrió los ojos como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo que había ignorado tanto tiempo que hizo sentirlo amargo.

Se paró rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta. No había nadie. La cerró con tanta furia que varios fragmentos de madera cayeron al suelo. Pero cuando se volteo se encontró con algo que lo dejo inmóvil. La manga derecha de sus ropas se bajo sin previo aviso.

Naruto estaba allí, sonriente. No pudo deducir si era una sonrisa maliciosa o pintoresca ya que se reflejaban muchas cosas en ella. Se acercó y no dudo en depositar un beso ardiente en los labios de Sasuke. Correspondió con ansias, dejándose llevar completamente. Naruto rompió con el beso por unos instantes para decir:

- Te voy a matar de placer. – y continuó con su férvido beso.

Pero Sasuke deseaba exactamente lo mismo, saciarse en placer otorgado directamente para el por parte de Naruto. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta lo mucho que lo había extrañado, incluso, si el tiempo juntos no fue tan extenso.

¿Y para que describir lo que pasó aquella noche o siquiera toda la semana que Naruto estuvo allí?

Pero os se lo resumiré: Sasuke gritó toda la noche y varias mantas fueron manchadas de semen. Yui visitó todos los días la casa, mientras Naruto estuvo allí y logró tomar fotos de ambos jóvenes en escena.

- Primero, lo someto, entonces empujo,… con gran fuerza, todos los ángulos…Penetra,… hasta que, con gran fuerza,… Embisto… Al final, todos satisfechos, y terminas libre.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sasuke, confundido ante aquella exposición teatral.

Yui se volteó hacia el.

- ¿Quieres que te lo explique?

Antes de decir algo, Sasuke mantuvo mutismo para descifrar el significado de tal redacción. Le basto un minuto para llegar al resultado.

Aquellas eran las fases de su plan malvado el cual resultó un éxito rotundo.

Si, un final feliz.


End file.
